My Hunting Partner, My Best Friend, My Story
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: We've heard Katniss' POV of the hunger games, we know how Peeta feels, but what about Gale. Gale's POV of the hunger games. 1st Fanfic so review and please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

This is Gale's POV and his reactions to the reaping, the hunger games, the rebellion and his life after the rebellion but with a twist at the end. What will it be?

My Hunting Partner, My Best Friend, My Story

Chapter 1: That Morning

I woke up and silently got dressed and headed into the woods. Today was the reaping and like always I was nervous. On my way to the woods i stop by the local bakery and trade the baker a squirrel i got yesterday. I head out to the woods and retrive my knife and rope. Katniss and i have a bunch of hidding places for out weapons.

I know that if my name was called Katniss would do everything she could to feed them. I set some snares and then went to where Katniss and I would always meet up. Soon enough she was there and we started talking. "Happy Hunger Games" I say in a Capitol accent. We just sit around a while and wait for a snare to go off. "We could do it you know. Run off. Live in the woods. You and me, we could make it" I say "We wouldn't make it five miles" Katniss replies. "We couldn't just leave our families either Gale. What about the kids." She finishes. Then she says something else. "I never want to have kids"

"I would, if I didn't live here" I say

"But you do"

"Just never mind" i say in defeat. "Oh i got something"

"What i- OH MY GOSH IS THAT REAL!" she asks. "Yes"

"Prim got us cheese and with some berries these will be delicous" i nod in agreement. we eat the bread with the cheese and some berries and it was very good. after the pre-reaping feast we do some real hunting. Katniss shoots three squirrels, a bird and a rabbit. a pretty good haul. i on the other hand got two squirrels and four rabbits. When we are done we trade with Madge, and Greasy Sae. We go back to the district to get ready for the reaping. "May the odds…" I say. We always do this. I toss up a berry and she catches it in her mouth. "… Be _ever _in your favor" we laugh and then get serious. "Wear something pretty" I tell her. She nods and we head in the directions of our houses.

Once i get home i see Rory is ready for the reaping. "Give me a few minutes and i'll be ready too" i tell him "Okay hurry i just want this day to be over with"

"i do too" i say and then head to the bathroom so i can take a quick bath. my mom laid out a white button down shirt and gray pants. i put it on and head downstairs. we hear the the call for us to head to the square and i take Rory's hand. we get there, check in and soon enough Effie is out and introducing the "74th Annual Hunger Games!"

(A/N: This is my first Fanfic so be nice! tell me what you think good? bad? extreamly bad?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games!" Effie annouces in a way-to-happy-to-be-at-a-reaping voice. the crowd is silent as Effie begins her speech. i zone out, i have no intrest in anything she has to say. i come to my sences when i hear "The time has come to select one one man and women for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games, as always, ladies first" she does her ridiculous capitol walk to the bowl with the girls names in it. her hands hovers as she decides what slip of paper to pick. she puts her hand in deep and pulls out a slip from the bottom. now back at the microphone she smooths the slip and reads the name. _not Katniss, not Prim _i think to myself. "Primrose Everdeen" she calls _her name was in there once how did she get picked? _i thnk to myself again.

Slowly Prim makes her way to the stage when i hear a strangled cry "Prim" it's Katniss i know it is. "Prim!" i hear louder this time. Katniss runs to Prim but the peacekeepers force her back. "I volunteer" i hear her scream "I volunteer as tribute"

"No" i breathe, but it's to late "NO!" Prim screams i run to Prim and pick her up. "Up you go Catnip" i say fighting to keep my voice steady. "NO!" Prim screams again. i pull her back and take her to her mom. they hug. i take my place back in th boys side of the reaping. "Districts 12 very first volunteer!" Katniss takes the stage. "What's your name?"

"Katniss" she mumbles "i bet my buttons that was your sister"

"Yes it was"

"Well now for the boys" Effie announces. she walks over and picks the first slip she sees. she flattens it as she walks back to the microphone and reads the name. "Peeta Mellark" i see shock on his face as he takes the stage. "I give you the tributes of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" she says way to exited. "Well what are you waiting for, shake hands" they do but all i can see is the shock on Katniss face. i know she will win, but i also know she knows that she will die

(A/N: i know it's short i'll try and make them longer, i promise. oh and sorry if the last sentence was kinda confusing.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye

Once Effie exited the stage with Katniss and Peeta following, we were allowed to go see them in the justice building. I immediately went to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. "Common let's go" I say, we ran over to the building. The baker, his wife, there two boys, me, madge, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, and a whole bunch of peacekeepers were in the building. "You go first" i tell Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. "Thank you" Mrs. Everdeen tells me as she goes with Prim to say goodbye to Katniss. we each get five minutes. five minutes to say goodbye to the people we love. do i love Katniss? of course i do i have since i laid eyes on her. it's only recently that i've begun to think that i am in acutual love with her. i love Katniss more than a friend. i don't want her to go into the games. i don't want to say goodbye. i want Katniss to be safe.

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen come out crying. they take madge back next. she was messing around with something in her hand while she was waiting. "I don't want her to go" Prim wails. "Me neither" i tell Prim pulling her into a hug. "what did she say"

"I made her promise to try and win"

"and what did she say?"

"She swore she would"

"See Prim Katniss would never break a promise to you"

she nods and hugs me again. "We'll wait until you come back out utnil we leave"

"thanks" i say to Mrs. Everdeen. "You're next sir, the baker is with her now" a peacekeeper says. the baker? why would the baker be with her? i take a seat again and wait the agonizing five minutes until i get to see Katniss. Madge comes out and gives me a weak smile. i return it with one equaliy as forced. "your turn" a peacekeeper says. "Finnaly" i whisper to myself. i follow him into a room. as soon as i enter i give Katniss a giant hug. we just stand there hugging for a while. "Listen to me a knife should be easy to get but you need to get your hands on a bow" i say. "they don't always have a bow" she says. "Then make one, a weak bow is better than no bow at all"

"I don't even know if there will be wood"

"There is always wood, ever since the year where half of them died of the cold"

"Not much entertainment in that" a peacekeeper walks in. "Please Gale don't let them starve"

"I won't you know i wont, Katniss remember i-" but the door is slammed in my face. "Love you" i whisper to the door. now i know i will never get the chance to tell her how i feel. i shouldn't have waited to tell her my feelings toward her. now i fear i will never get the chance.

i walk back to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, they give me sad smiles and we walk back to our houses in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: opening ceremonies

after Katniss was put on the train and taken to the captiol i tried to keep buissy with anything, and when i say anything i mean it, i tried everything to keep my mind off her. it's been three days and i already miss her so much. i know that right now, most likely, she is in the captiol getting ready for the opening ceremonies. i don't know when they come on so my family is going over to Katniss' house to watch it all together. my family and i make our way to the Everdeen's house. once we arrive we knock on the door and Prim answers it immediatly. she opens the door up all the way and invites us in. Mrs. Everdeen i see is in teh kitchen cooking something, probably grousling. "LOOK!" Vick says. "It's on" he finishes. i run into the living room and see the capitol symbol. it fades into the faces of Ceaser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith introducing President Snow. "Welcome everybody to the 74th annual hunger games opening ceremonies!" Ceaser practially yells into the microphone. "Yes it's very exiting Ceaser, speaking of exiting here come the chariots" Claudius says. the screen shows the district 1 coming out from the tunnel. they have on ridiculous outfits. then again doesn't everybody, i'd be suprised if Katniss and Peeta don't come out naked and covered in black coal dust. they did that one year, it was so repulsive i couldn't watch it.

it's now on district 6, they are also in very stupid outfits. the things people come up with suprises me. i zone out until Ceaser says. "What's that back there in the tunnel?"

"I don't know but it looks like... fire"

"Fire?" i question out loud.

"Look! District 12 is on fire!" Ceaser annouces.

"Here they come" Claudius says

"they are on fire! and holding hands. there! that says 'i'm from district 12 and i'm proud'" Ceaser says.

"At least they aren't covered in coal dust" Mrs. Everdeen says. i nod in agreement. "that would of been terrible" i say. everyone nods in agreement at my statement. i can't hear anything Ceaser or Claudius says over the roar of the crowd. Katniss and Peeta hold their hands high, and entertwined. once they get to the cirlce President snow comes out and gives his 'Hunger Games Speech' it's the same every year. "Thank you tributes for your honor and your sacrafice, and may the odds be ever in your favor" he finishes. i never really listen to it. the chariots begin to move forward and out of the circle. after watching them leave, the screen fades to the capitol symbol then goes black. "She looked beautiful" Prim says. "Yes, she did"

"I wonder if she was scared, with all that fire"

"Katniss didn't look scared"

"No but she hides things well"

"Yeah she does" Prim agrees.

"I"m glad that she looked okay, not to frightened" my mom says.

"i miss her" Prim says

"I miss her too Prim" i say

"We all miss her, but don't worry i know she will win" Prim says. after that we helped Mrs. Everdeen clean the dishes from dinner. when we finish we say our goodbyes and start to head home. Posy fell asleep so i carried her home. once i set her down in her bed and tucked her in i headed for my own bed even though i knew i wouldn't sleep. my mind had to much to worry about: katniss. i wouldn't see her againg for almost a week. after that she would be in the games.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training scores and Interviews

waiting to see Katniss was agonizing. not knowing how things were going, if she was okay was killing me inside. i missed her so much it hurt. today we had to go to school, but the training scores would be released during our lunch. everyone was trying to give me comforting words like "I'm sorry this happened" "i can't imagine how you feel" and just flat out "I'm sorry" i've heard it so much i'm going to hurt the next person who says it to me.

the day drags on and on and on and on. "Pssst, Gale" i hear a loud whisper. "Psssssssst Gale!" i hear again. i turn my head to see one of the girls in my class "I'm sorry about your girlfriend" thats another thing that's been happening. people have been saying we have been dating and let me tell you that's getting really old. i've tried to tell people we weren't dating but after many failed attemps i just gave up. "Thanks" i said back to her. then the bell rang, finally, finally signaling lunch.

we filed into the cafetria and took our seats. everyone wanted to sit next to the 'girlfriend got reaped' guy. after a while of waiting the screen in the front of the room flickers on with the capitol symbol. Ceaser comes on and says. "Welcome citizens of Panem. lets get down to buisness: training scores. as always we will start with district 1. Cato with a score of 10, Clove with a score of 9, district 2 Marvel with a score of 9" i don't pay any more attention. i have no intrest in anyone but Kantiss' score. i hope she got a good score. i know she got at least and 8.

my eyes find Prim in the crowd, sitting next to Rory. i hope Katniss does well not only for her benifit but to comfort Prim, she has been an emotional wreck the whole week.

Ceasers voice breaks into my thoughts "Rue with a score of 7, and finally district 12 Peeta with a score of 8" people start howling and whistling, it gets loud then quiet again when we hear "and Katniss with a score of..." he does a double take at the paper. "with a score of 11" my jaw hit the floor. she did fantastic. i let a smile creep up on my face as the people around me pat my back. the whole school is clapping and howling and whistling. this is the first 11 ever and it's from and outline district. "an eleven" i whisper to myself. i'm so proud of Katniss, i bet she did something with a bow and arrow to get a score that high. "You must be really proud Gale" the girl from my last class said. "Yeah, i really am"

"You should be, she did fantastic"

"i want her to come home" i blurt out. where did that come from, i do want her home but why did i say it? "I would want my boyfriend to come home if he were in the games too. i don't know how you feel, i can't imagine how you feel but i bet it's really hard not having her here and her being there"

"It is but i know she'll win" after i said that i got up and left the cafeteria without another word. i can't talk about it anymore.

i look down the hall and see Prim. once i saw her i slowly made my way over to her. when i got close enough i reliesed she was crying. "Prim what's wrong, Katniss did great, why are you crying?" i say knealing down to her. "I miss her, i want her to come home" she wails.

"Me too Prim. it's hard not having her i know it is but you know what else?"

"What"

"I know she will win, i know she will come home, i know she will love you and take care of you. also i know that we will see her tonight in the interviews"

"Thank you Gale i know she will win too"

"Your very welcome Prim, now go back to your class" she nods and starts heading down the hallway. i head in the other direction dreading going back to my classes.

the day goes on forever. even longer than the waiting for the training scores. the bell rings what seems like a lifetime later and i finally get to go to the Everdeen's and wait for Katniss' interview. outside the school i wait for Prim, like Katniss did, to walk her home. i know my family is over at their house. when Prim comes over she gives me an unexpected hug that i return. "What was that for?" i say as we walk to her house. "Cause you made me feel better at lunch"

"Oh, your welcome Prim" the rest of the walk is silent until suddenly Prim says something "It's all my fault she's there"

"No Prim it's not, you know that Katniss would do anything for you, she loves you"

"Yes i know that's why it's my fault"

"No Prim, it's not your fault. nobody blames you for this. i mean you didn't pick your name at the reaping, you didn't make Katniss voulunteer"

"i know that Gale, but i feel... guilty" i stop in my tracks, pull Prim into a hug and then look into her eyes. "Don't blame yourself Prim, it is in no way your fault"

"Thank you Gale" i nod and we continue the little way we have left home.

later that night the tv flickers on. Mrs. Everdeen and my mom cooked some of the rabbits i caught the other day. we eat waiting for the moment Katniss comes on the tv. it creeps by slowly, it agonizing how slow it is. first 1, then 2, then 3, until it gets to 5, then 6. i am on the edge of my seat waiting for her to come out. 9 then 10, then 11. the big guy form 11 comes on. next is Katniss. i will see Katniss in less than 3 minutes. the buzzer sounds. "Out next tribute is Katniss Everdeen of district 12!" Ceaser annouces. the room goes silent, while the crowd cheers. Katniss comes out dressed in a red dress. "So Katniss what's your favorites part about the capitol?"

"The lamb stew" she responds.

"oh i eat it by the bucketful, what about your dress. what do you think of it?"

"I can't believe i'm wearing this, i mean look at it" after a pause she gets up and startes to spinning. the dress looks like it's on fire. it makes Katniss look even more beautiful than she already is. she sits back down and of course Ceaser brings up the most fragile topic he can. "Did your sister come say goodbye to you?"

"Yes she did"

"and what did she say"

"She asked me if i would try to win"

"and what did you say"

"I told her i would. i told her i would try to win, for her" the buzzer goes off

"and try you will, ladies and gentelmen i give you Katniss Everdeen the Girl On Fire!" the crowd cheers more loud than before. Katniss exits the stage and Ceaser introduces Peeta. i don't even listen to Peeta's interview until i hear Peeta say "winning won't help in my case"

"why ever not?"

"because... because... she came here with me"

(A/N: as much as i wish i did i don't own anything)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I just saw the movie for like the 3rd time last night so i was like on this hunger games high. I Don't own anything)

Chapter 6: the Bloodbath

When Peeta annouced to the world that he has a crush on Katniss, i was at a loss for words. he likes Katniss? he can't like Katniss, I like Katniss.

Once the TV went off, the room was silent. Prim was the one to break it. "I bet Katniss didn't take that well" I completely agreed with her but in no way could form words. "No she didn't" Mrs. Everdeen said.

"It's late, we should get going" my mom said. she picked up a sleeping Posy and grabbed Vick's hand. Rory took my hand and when i finally came out of my haze we were back at my house. i put Rory to bed and then climbed in bed myself.

I woke up early to go hunting. I didn't look forward to it because usually I was excited to see Katniss. I would have to come in early though because the games were starting today at about noon.

I manover my way under the hole in the fence. Making my way to were I keep my weapons, I find myself at the lake. I have no idea why I'm here, I just... happened. My eyes find the tree where Katniss hides one of her bows and arrows. I make my way toward it and take it out of the slit in the tree. Holding it in my hands reminds me of the way she looks when she is about to shoot. The realization that she may never come back here, hold her bow, see her family hits me like a ton of bricks. Holding her bow makes me feel both happy and sad. I'm happy because i have a peice of her here, with me. Sad because I know she may not get to come back out here, may not get to shoot her bow, may not get to come home. Alive at least.

I force myself to push those painfully true thoughts away and focus on the happy ones. Carefully I place her bow back into it's hiding spot in the tree. I just stand there for a while thinking of Katniss. I can't get my mind off her.

After what seemed like hours I started my way back to 12. Making my way back under the fence i head home with my game. Two rabbits and a squirrel. Not much but enough for tonight. I knock on the Evedeen's door and my mom answers it. "Hey Gale come in" I do just as the TV come on. "It's starting!" Prim announces. Dropping my game I run to the living room along with everyone else. "Welcome Panem to the 74th annual hunger games!" Ceaser Flickerman announces. "The Tributes are just arriving in their launch rooms. The countdown will start in exactly three minutes" Ceaser finishes. Katniss has three minutes to get ready for... for this? My heart is pounding so hard and fast it feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. Prim grabs my hand and her moms hand. Rory grabs my other hand and i see he also took my mothers hand. Looking around I see that we all are holding hands.

The screen shows the arena, and to my relief it's the woods. "It's a forest! It's a forest, Katniss is in a forest!" I practically scream. "She is great in the forest" I say. There are tree's for her to climb, game for her to catch, a bow and arrow in the cornicopia... the cornicopia! I come to my senses and reliese that the countdown has begun and it's already at 37... 36... 35...

It shows Katniss. Her face is on the screen, and it shows complete shock. 23... 22...21... My heart speeds up, and i didn't think that was possible, it was already going so fast. 17... 16...15... Almost there. Katniss still looks shocked. It is painfully obvious on her face. 12... 11...10... The suspense is killing me. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. The 'Boom' signaling the start sounds. Katniss hops of the pedastal and... and just stands there. "Run Katniss!" I scream at the TV. "Don't just stand there! Run!" A few seconds later, even though it feels like and eternity, Katniss runs. She grabs a bag off the ground but a guy comes for it too. I see a girl throw a knife and it enters his back. He coughs blood all over Katniss. The girl throws a knife at Katniss. She hikes the bag up and it lodges itself in the bag. Prim let out a scream. Katniss jumps up and runs off into the woods.

The screen shows the remaining tributes. Among them, that i care about are the tributes from 1, 2, the boy from 11, Katniss and as much as I don't know him Peeta. I don't know why, he could be a threat but he could also help her.

Katniss is still running away from the cornicopia. After a while she stops and climbs a tree. She looks thorugh her bag and with the rope ties her self in.

Next the screen shows all the tributes that died. The cannon sounds for each of them.

The time since Katniss climbed the tree to now, nothing really intresting has happened. But I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn't right. I mean the whole idea of the hunger games is wrong and sick, but I just feel that Katniss is going to have some serious fighting to do.

Ceaser comes onto the screen "Well folks that was exciting! We'll be back tomorrow with more. Happy hunger games!" the screen goes off. "She's alive" Mrs. Everdeen says. "She's alive" Prim echos. It's silent after that. Suddenly Prim pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, but i hear her crying. "Shhh Prim. It's okay she's alive" I tell her. "I know but... I miss her"

"We all do Prim. We all miss her very much" After a while she pulls away. "It's late we should get going" My mom says. "Come over to our house tomorrow. We'll watch it over there"

"Alright, thank you"

"You are welcome" We all join in on a big group hug and then we leave.

As soon as we get home i crawl into bed. Even though I know I won't sleep at all, I close my eyes and immediatly think of Katniss.

(A/N: Soooo tell me what you think. review, review, review. Please :D)


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where Katinss finds out peeta is with the careers. might go onto the fire. enjoy! i don't own anything**

Chapter 7: Running from Peeta

When I got out of bed I went hunting. I made sure that I went extra early because I didn't want to miss a moment of the games. They come on at 9 in the morning and turn off at 10 at night. We always have updates on the bottom of the screen when something happens to a tribute. In the mornings when it comes on they recap what happened while it wasn't on.

I quietly sneak out of my house. It's earlier than I usually go so there arn't that many miners out yet. While I walk towards the fence in silence. Sometimes I amaze myself at how quite my footsteps are.

I slip under the fence and immediatly go retrive my stuff for setting up snares. I quickly make one. They come so easy to me, I remember when I first met Katniss and was teaching her how to make snares. I remember when she would teach me how to use the bow and arrow. I will never in a million years be as great as she is at it, but I can shoot something if it is really still. It comes so easy to her. I make a a quick snare and over the couple hours I'm in the woods I get two squirrels and four rabbits. I hide my snare stuff and head back home with my game bag.

When I get home I find that Mrs. Everdeen adn Prim are already over. I set my game bag down on the table right as the TV comes on. "Welcome and good morning Panem!" Ceaser announces. "Before we begin lets recap last night. first is Katniss..." What? Katniss? What happpened to Katniss? Is she okay? "Katniss got a little suprise from Peeta. Peeta has seemed to team up with the Careers. Lets show the clip" the screen fades to Katniss in a tree. you can see a girl who lit a fire in the backround. That was really stupid of her by the way. Then she screams and a cannon goes off. The careers killed her. Then they pass right under Katniss, and when Peeta walks under her she almost fell out of the tree. "That was very suprising. I wonder if it is part of their strategy or if he really wants her dead?" Ceaser asks when the screen goes back to him.

They finish the recaps and then show live video. It's almost noon and when the screen shows Katniss all she is doing, is walking. I feel bad for her. I would do anything to get her out of that arena. I wish that Prim wasn't picked. I wish that Katniss didn't volunteer. I know what she did was the right thing to do. Katniss at least has a shot at winning, Prim on the other hand and I'm not trying to be mean here or anything, but Prim probably would have died in the bloodbath at the cornicopia. I would have done the same thing for Rory if his name was called. I don't blame Prim one bit for this. It wasn't her fault her name was called. It's all the stupid Capitols fault. They way they treat us is unfair and wrong. I'm brought out of my mental rant when Mrs. Everdeen says something. "I can't believe Peeta would betray her like that after he admited he loved her"

"Me either" Prim agrees. I have nothing to say about it. I hate the fact Peeta loves her.

The rest of the day all Katniss did was walk, she had to be at least five miles out. It was getting dark so she climbed a tree, tied herself in and fell asleep. Ceaser came on, said it was over for tonight then the screen went black.

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were spending the night at our house. Her and Prim took the couch. I offered to sleep with Rory and Vick so they could have my bed but they refused. My family only had three beds. one for my mom and Posy, one for Vick and Rory, and then one for me. I fell asleep faster than I thought of would and started dreaming about Katniss.

"Gale! Gale! Wake up!" Rory screams in my ear. "Wh- what?"

"Wake up Gale, the games are on now and Katniss is asleep and in troubel" With that I shot out of bed and ran into the living room. Ceaser said. "We have a major event playing out now. It seems Katnsis is being chased by a forest fire" My jaw hit the floor. How could the gamemakers do this? What were they? Robots with no feeling, no sympathy? or did they just not care? Were they that concided? "Common Katniss wake up" I say out loud. The rumbling gets louder and thankfully Katniss wakes up. She immediatly unties herself, shoves the rope in her bag and jumps out of the tree. She runs and runs away from the fire, but a burning tree falls, cutting off her pathway to safety. She turns around and starts running again. A fire ball heads right for her and she dodges it. Prim lets out a scream.

I go over to her without letting the TV out of my sight. I hug her and sit down on the couch with her.

More fire balls fall out of the sky towards her. She dodges them, but I can tell she is getting tired. It doesn't look easy to dodge them. All it would take is one good hit to get her down and unfortunatly it comes. The fireball hits her leg and Katniss screams in agony. Prim screamed along with her and started crying. I comforted her by stoking her hair and pulling her into me for a hug. Katniss slow gets up and begins to run again.

After minutes and minutes of running she makes it to a pond and jumps in it. Unfortunalty her relife is short lived. The Careers came out of the forest and they have spotted her.

(A/N:Sooooo what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 8: Tracker Jackers

As soon as the Careers came out of the forest they saw Katniss and she saw them. They ran toward her and she scrambled out of the water, running back into the forest. She ran back into teh woods with the careers not far behind. I could tell running on her leg hurt by the pain on her face. Every time she put weight on it she winced. She stopped and looked around. Finding a big and tall tree she ran toward it and climbed. It looked like torture to climb the tree. "Oh Katinss, climb faster!" Prim screamed at the TV. Mrs. Everdeen hugged Prim and then continued watching.

Katniss was at least 20 feet up when the careers got to the base of the tree. She continued to climb until she was another 30 feet up. "Hows it going down there?" Katniss asks the careers.

"Fine, how about yourself?"

"A little bit warm for my taste, why don't you come up and join me?"

"What is she doing?" Prim asks

"Don't worry, Katniss knows whats she's doing. The careers won't get more than 10 feet up, they weight to much." Prim lets out a sigh of relif. "I think I will" Cato says. He begins to climb the tree but the branches beging to break soon after he starts to climb. He falls and lands flat on his back. "I'll do it" Glimmer says. She gets out a bow and arrow, the one that Katniss shoudl have, and aims it at her. She shoots but it was far from where Katniss was. "Just leave her up there, she can't get down. It's that or starve to death" Peeta says. "How could he do this to her?" I ask to nobody in particular. nobody responds they just watch. Katniss gets in a more comfortable position in the tree. Not that there was one.

A few hours later we were still watching the games. It was getting dark when something caught Katniss' attention. It turned out to be the little girl from district 11, Rue. She made sawing motions then pointed up, then down at the careers and Peeta. Above katniss was a rather large Tracker Jacker nest. She climbed up and started sawing away at the brach the nest was on. Every motion she made disturbed the nest more and more. They started to swarm and then one stung her hand. Katniss let out a quiet whimper. Another one stung her neck. This time she let out a quiet yelp. She continued to saw through the branch. "No! Katniss!"

All of a sudden the branch fell. It landed on the careers. They all woke up instantly and ran in evey direction. Katniss was stung for a third time as she was jumping down from the tree. She was about to run away but the bow and arrow Glimmer's dead body now holds caught her eye. I could tell the tracker jacker venom was getting to her. She stumbled to the bow and arrow. Her motions were slow and she looked very confused. "Katniss..." I said but trailed off. She pryed the bow out of Glimmers hands and then went for the arrows. She had to flip her over to get the bows.

Someone comes through the woods screaming at Katniss. "Katniss, what are you still doing her? Run Katniss! Go! Run! Run!" It was Peeta. He pokes her with the end of the spear and she gets up and half stumbles half runs off into the woods. she gets far away enough to be safe... for now. She then stops in her tracks, falls over, and passes out.

Prim starts to cry again, I drop down on the couch, Mrs. Everdeen looks in shock, and everyone else just looks horrified. The games still show. They show diffrent tributes, some hiding, some walking, some sleeping, and Katniss, passed out.

Rue comes out of nowhere and puts chewed leaves on Katniss' stings. She takes her newly found bows and arrows and put them up against a tree. Then she drags Katniss next to a log. "Why would she help her?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I have no clue, maybe she wants to be allies" My mom says.

"Or she could just want to kill her. But I really hope that's not the case." I say

"Me too" Prim says.

"I don't think she will" Rory puts in. I expected Posy and Vick to say something, but when I looked over to them they were asleep. I am thankful that they don't know the danger we all are constantly in because of the capitol, but I know one day they will find out. It makes me feel terrible that I can't do anything about it. One day I hope to change that.

I turn my attention back to the TV. I really hope Katniss wakes up soon.

In the two days it took Katniss to wake up, Rue took great care of her. I wanted to thank Rue. I hope Katniss knows what she did. The two days it took Katniss to wake up were the longest days in my life. I couldn't stand seeing her so helpless. I couldn't stand knowing that if the careers came Rue couldn't protect Katniss. But that wasn't Rue's fault.

At first Katniss was a little confused. She picked up her bow and arrows. She spotted some of Rue's hair behind a tree and slowly approched her. I think that Katniss knew Rue was helping her. She peeled off some of the leaves Rue put on her stings as she walked toward Rue. It didn't really suprise me when Katniss said "You know, they aren't the only ones that can be allies"

(A/N: Please review! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 9: A date with the careers

"You want to be my ally?" Rue asks Katniss. This honestly suprised me too. I didn't think Katniss would team up with anyone because they would end up dead anyway. "Yeah, honeslty you're smart enough to still be alive and I can't seem to shake you anyway" Katniss tells Rue.

"Rue and Katniss are going to be good allies" Prim says.

"Yes but if it's just them left, then Katniss isn't going to be able kill Rue" I say

"Good point" Prim says sadly "I miss her soooo much"

"I do to Prim, we all do" I tell her

Katniss and Rue make a plan to destroy the careers food supply. Rue set the first fire when Katniss got to the food. She positoined the first arrown and it sliced the bag. The secone made the gap bigger. The third happened in slow motion. Katniss took out the arrow took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting the arrow fly. The apples fell from the bag causing the pile of supplies to explode. The explotion made Katniss fly backwards. Her ear started to bleed and I knew she couldn't hear out of it. Prim screamed, I gasped, Mrs. Everdeen just about fainted, and everyone had nothing to say about it.

The careers all came running back to their camp. They were shocked at the damage. Katniss saw them and tried to get up to runaway but only fell back down, so she crawled back into the woods. "Oh gosh" My mom said. "Go Katniss, run away from there" she whispered to herself, but we all could hear it and we all were thinking it too. "Common Katniss" I willed her in my mind.

She finally came to her senses and half ran half stumbled further into the woods. She walked back to where Rue should have set the third fire, it wasn't lit. Katniss looked around and then did the whistle they came up with. After a few tries with no response. "Where is she?" Prim asked but spoke to soon, the TV changed to Rue who was caught in a net and was now screaming for Katniss. The TV went back to Katniss who was running for Rue. "It's a trap! No Katniss don't go!" Mrs. Everdeen yelled at the TV. I completely agreed with her, Katniss should have ran the other way but it's not like her just to leave someone like that. Excpecailly a little girl, excpecailly a little that I knew reminded her of Prim.

Katniss found Rue in a net and began to cut the rope. Rue climbed out of it but as soon as she was on her feet the boy from distcit 1 came and threw a spear. Katniss, lighting fast pulled out her bow and an arrown and shot the boy, he pulled it out and then the canon went off. Katniss' attention went back to Rue, who had a spear in her stomach. Rue's legs gave out and Katniss caught her and pulled her into her lap. I cold see the tears in Katniss' eyes, she knew there was no saving her. "You have to win" Rue told her. "She will win" I said. Katniss just nodded. "Can you sing?" Rue asked

"Yeah" Katniss said. She sang through the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

Rue's eyes closed and she let out her last breath. Katniss gently picked her head up off her lap and placed it on the ground. She got up and went to go pick some flowers. "Why is he picking flowers?" Prim asked. "She is going to bury Rue in them" I said. I knew Katniss would do that. It is her way of showing rebellion. I knew she would probably give the silent saltue to Rue too.

I couldn't of been more right, that's exatly what she did. She began to walk away but then turned back around and did give her the salute.

District 11 gave her bread.

I knew this was the start of the uprising.

The next few hours Katniss just stumbled along, not caring about anything. She was mourning over Rue still. We all were willing her to snap out of it and focus. She never did. Eventually she fell to her knee's and just cried.

and cried.

and cried.

I felt bad for her. I wanted to go there, run to her, hug her, hold her, comfort her. I wanted to be there for her, but I was stuck here and she was stuck... wherever she was.

The sun was going down and suddenly the voice of a man filled the arena. This startled Katniss, you could see her jump on the screen. "Tributes, There has been a revision in the rules. If the last two remaning tribues are from the same district, both will be declared winners." He repeats it again.

Before anyone can process what was happening, Katniss was up, off the ground, and yelled "Peeta!"

"That wasn't smart" I mumble to myself. Katniss seemed to relies this because she immidiatly clamped her hand over her mouth and muttered "Stupid, stupid"

Katniss was going to look for Peeta. Katniss didn't know the extent of Peeta's injuries. Katniss was going to risk her life to save him.

The look on her face said she was thinking. She was debating to herself how to find Peeta. Not when, not if, but how.

I'm pretty sure she was going to look tomorrow, because she walked for a bit, climbed a tree, and tried to sleep. I hope that Katniss doesn't do anything that would risk her life to save Peeta's. But with Katniss being... well Katniss I knew she would do eveything she could to save him, no matter how bad he was wounded.

(A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review! :D)


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 10: Finding Peeta

When Katniss woke up she was immediatly headed to the river to look for Peeta. She walked down the river bank looking for signs of him everywhere. She came across some blood after about half an hour of looking. Then there was more, and more, and more. She was tracking Peeta, and she was getting close. I don't know why she would look for him. He betrayed her by teaming up with the careers and helping them track her down.

Katniss walked out of the river where she saw some blood lead up into the woods. she looked around and called his name. "Here to finish me off sweatheart?" It was Peeta. She found him. "Peeta, where are you?" Katniss called looking around for him. "Well don't step on me" He said.

"Peeta? Where are you?" Just then Katniss jumped and looked down. Peeta was under a ton of dirt and his face was camoflauged to look like a rock. "He looks like a rock!" Rory said.

"That's amazing how he camoflauged himself like that" My mom said. I nodded my head, not caring about their conversation.

Katniss helped him out of the dirt and mud and leaves and plants and all that stuff. She tried to get him into the river but Peeta kept crying out in pain.

Prim and Rory turned away from the TV because the sight of Peeta's leg was to much for them. I wanted to look away but couldn't. I knew Katniss was thinking 'what am I supposed to do?' and 'Why am I doing this?' Things along those lines.

It took a while but Katniss cleaned Peeta's wounds and got him proped up on a rock. She was trying to clean his clothes but I knew she wouldn't go past his underwear though, she always ran out of her house when someone there was naked.

She cleaned Peeta's clothes and he fell asleep. Nothing big happened while he was asleep but once it started to get dark Katniss woke Peeta up and they moved to a cave. After a while of stumbling, grunting, and limping they arrived there. Right at this point I knew Katniss wasn't going to let Peeta die. Even though there can be two victors this year, that worried me. Katniss was going to risk her life to save Peeta's.

Peeta was soon asleep again, but woke up pretty quickly. "Thank's for finding me" he tells Katniss. Then they start agruing about if he will make it back or not and it ends with Katniss giving Peeta a kiss on the cheek. This made me very... angry? Jelous? It made me both. I also felt sad. I've know Katniss for years. That was completely unlike her.

Through all of her injuries, and my injuries in the woods, never once has she shown any other emotion torward me than frendship. My heart sank... would we ever be more than friends?

I didn't want to watch anymore. I couldn't bring myself to look away though. This was my best friend, my hunting parter, one of the few people I trust and she was stuck in the hunger games.

They got soup. From Haymitch. Katniss gave it to Peeta. Katniss brough up the bread he gave her. He says how he always thinks about it, how he has loved her since then. She looks guilty. Why would she feel guilty? Soon enough they are together, Peeta's asleep, but Katniss is snuggling up against him. I look out the window of the house and find that it's dark outside. I look back at the TV to find that it had turned off.

Without another word I went to bed. I found it hard to believe Katniss would end up with anyone but me. She didn't really have friends and neither did I. I always thought that we would end together. I know she doesn't want to get married or have kids. I on the other hand would get married. I would have kids, but only if i didn't live here. My last thought before I fell asleep was: What if Katniss has to choose between me and Peeta?

When I woke up I got ready and headed into the woods. I caught a few squirrels and rabbits. I got back home and the TV was on. Katniss and Peeta were still in the cave. It was morning and they were eating. I was skinning a rabbit when I heard a voice that didn' belong on the TV. There was a feast. Katniss was going to go there was no stopping her. Peeta begged her to stay with him.

Katniss always was a bad liar. She agreed she wouldn't go as long as Peeta followed her directions. She went to get him something to eat but Haymitch sent sleep syrup. "She's going to put him to sleep with that" Rory muttered.

"She is. I'm suprised Peeta believed her, I've know Katniss for what, four years? She can't lie." My mom said. I nodded in agreement.

Katniss played off the sweet tast as sugar berries. If Peeta wasn't a baker, he would know that, that wasn't sugar berries, it was sleep syrup. Once Peeta finally relized it, Katniss made him swallow. "Who can't lie now Peeta" she whispered. Then she was off to the feast. If she dies there, I will never forgive Peeta for being stupid enough to fall for Katniss' "sugar berries" lie.

Once at the feast, she waited for a while. The feast hadn't started yet, but everyone was there. Cato and Clove where by the lake, Foxface was hiding in the cornicopia, Thresh was at the edge of the feild, and Katniss was in the bushes.

The feast came out of the ground, Foxface immediatly ran for her bag.

Katniss ran next.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try and update more often. PLEAVE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Chapter 11: The Feast

Katniss ran out of the bush she was hidding in, bow ready. Suddenly Clove came out and Katniss shot at her. Clove moved just in time and the arrow only got her shoulder. She ripped it out like it was nothing and continued pursing Katniss. Clove threw a knife and it sliced Katniss' head leaving a big gash that was bleeding heavily.

Katniss got her bag, but soon after Clove jumped on her and they were wresting on the ground. "Common Katniss, you can beat her. I know you can" I thought aloud.

"Please Katniss, you can get away from her" My mom said. Katniss and Clove continued to roll around on the ground, fighting. I silently was encorging Katniss to beat her.

Eventually Clove had Katniss pinned to the ground and had a knife in her hand ready to kill her. "Where's lover boy?" Clove questioned. Katniss struggled under her and Clove continued to taunt Katniss.

It was hard to watch Katniss struggle under her but then Thresh came. Thresh asked Clove about Rue, the little girl from his district. Then he smashed Clove's skull with a rock and her canon went off.

Thresh then approched Katniss. He asked her about Rue. Katniss told him how she allied with her and how she buried her in flowers. To her luck Thresh let her go. "For Rue" He said then ran off back into the feilds he has been hiding in.

Grabbing her bag she ran back to the cave.

I could only imagine how Prim was taking this. Prim loves Katniss more than anything. I wanted to be out there with Katniss, I wanted to help her and I wanted her to come home safe and sound.

I watched as Katniss gave Peeta the medicine and then she passed out. I felt my heart drop when a wave of relization crashed over me. Katniss wouldn't have gone if she didn't have feelings for Peeta. I know that she didn't like the games and didn't want anyone to die but Katniss would only risk her life for people she cared about. She cared about Peeta.

I wanted to stay and watch to make sure Katniss was okay but I couldn't. I walked outside and made my way to the woods. Once I was outside the fence, I slowly made my way to where Katniss and I were the day of the reaping. I couldn't help but notice her bow when I past it.

My favotire place in the woods was were Katniss and I were the day of the reaping. I loved that it had a great view of the woods.

I don't know how long I stayed there but it had to have been a long time because it was getting dark. I checked a few of my snares on the way back and ended up with two rabbits and two squirrels. I stopped by the bakery and traded a squirrel for a loaf of bread.

When I got back to my house, Prim and Ms. Everdeen were there. "Hi Gale" Prim said.

"Hey Prim"

"You got bread?"

"Yes, traded a squirrel for it."

"That's cool."

"Yeah"

"Did you see what Katniss did at the cornicopia?" Prim whispered to me. I leaned down to her and answered. "Yes I did. That was very brave of her."

"I was scared for her."

"Me too, but Katniss will win and we all will see her again" I told her. She nodded and then gave me a hug. I hugged her back and then started to skin the rabbits.

We all ate and then Prim and Ms. Everdeen left. It had been a long day so I decided to go to sleep. Unfortunatly my mind had other idea's. All I could think about was Katniss. I hope she is okay, since she passed out from blood loss. She's probably still unconsious in that cave with Peeta. By the time I fell asleep I had to get up to go hunting.

I had a few more squirrels and a rabbit. I went to the bakery again and got another loaf of bread. The baker gave me a cupcake too. I thanked him for it. I went over to see Prim. She answered the door. "Hi Gale"

"Hi Prim, I have something for you"

"Really?"

"Yes, here" I said. I pulled the cupcake out from behing my back. Her eyes lit up and she took it. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, the baker gave it and a loaf of bread to me for one squirrel. I want you to have it."

"Thank you Gale"

"Your welcome. I have to go now, I'll see you later"

"Bye" She said then closed the door. I walked back to my house and went back to my bed. I'm pretty sure I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Gale. Gale wake up." I heard my mom say. I opened my eyes and then sat up in bed. "I thought you would like to know that Katniss is awake now"

"That's great" I said. I let out a sigh of relief. I got out of bed and walked over to the TV. Katniss was awake with a bandage wrapped around her head. Katniss and Peeta were talking about what had happened last night. I knew that what Katniss did was the best for Peeta, but I agreed with Peeta that she shouldn't have gone. I also was kind of proud that Katniss was able to trick him into eating the sleep syrup.

I decided that it would be best if I went out hunting. I put on a T-shirt and my hunting boots and walked out of the house. When I came to the fence I made sure nobody was looking, before ducking under it and running into the woods. I picked up my rope and knives from their hiding spot and went to go check my snares. I had caught two squirrels and two rabbits. I reset them before heading towards the hob. I traded a rabbit for some frutis. Next stop was the bakery. I wasn't looking forward to going there but I did anyway. I traded a squirrel for some bread. There was an awkward silence between the baker and I.

I dropped off the squirrel at Katniss' house and then went back to my own. The games were already playing on the TV when I got back and to my disapointment, the screen showed Katniss and Peeta kissing.

**This did take forever to update. Sorry for my slowness. But guess what it's up now. \(' . ')/ Yay! I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
